The present invention relates to generally to caller identification information and more specifically, to customizing Caller ID information by the outgoing caller on their mobile phone to be received by the receiving party.
Currently, telecommunication systems include a caller (calling party) ID capability that transmits an outgoing caller's number to the called party's telephone equipment during the ringing signal, or when the call is being set up but before the call is answered. Further, this capability can also provide the name associated with the calling telephone number. The information made available to the called party may be displayed on a telephone's display, on a separately attached device, or personal computer.
The ability to modify the name and/or phone number of a Caller ID information is known in the prior art. However, the ability to modify this information is complex usually involving an Internet based website and/or special hardware.
Thus, there is a need for a simplified Caller ID modification system that can be personalized by the outgoing caller using nicknames, sentences, questions, exclamations, inspirational thoughts, cute words, and the like.